Darkness Thrives
by LuciferXIII
Summary: This is yet another weird story. Read and Review Please. T-M depending on weather or not I add lemon. Read and Review telling me whether you think I should make this a lemon story too.


_**Fairy Tail: Darkness Thriving**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Only the OC's.**_

_**Chapter 1: Problems in Fiore**_

"Hey Lucian we gotta run before those guild jerks arrive! We can't afford to be caught!" a teenage girl shouted at a boy who clutched onto his sword yelling back "Don't worry about me Sariel just keep running! I'll try and buy you time!" the boy known as Lucian yelled as he unsheathed the blade and stopped to give her time. "Don't be an idiot Luce! If you fight, those guild guys will tear you apart! If you die, then who the hell will take care of me?" Her voice full of anger and anxiety at losing her best friend and her self-proclaimed bodyguard. The boy turned and grinned yelling "Don't worry! I wouldn't leave my employer to fend for herself all alone!"

-End of Dream-

"Whoa, that was a bad dream to wake up from." Muttered a young woman and new recruit of the Fairy Tail Guild. "I need to stop this stupid habit of dreaming about a boy from my past that is probably dead. If I can't I won't stand a chance at getting a boyfriend." She blushed thinking about potential boyfriends that are still available in the guild. "Hm… Natsu? No he is too immature. Maybe Grey? No he strips way too often. Elfman is all muscle and no brains so he is out. Laxus wouldn't be it since he freaks me out. Well if I'm lucky today a new member will join." Sariel muttered while getting dressed for her 7th day as an official member of Fairy Tail. Who would've thought the girl who hated guilds would actually join up with one. But then again this wasn't an ordinary guild so it all works out.

-8:45 am. Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

"Hey guys how are you all doing today?" a girl with long purple hair and pale skin yelled so she could hear her own voice in the hall. "Oh hey! It's Sari-Chan", "We're doing fine Sariel how about you?", "Hey Sariel when are you just gonna join my team?" all the usual cat-calls and comments being said to her. However she only wanted to join a team if she knew she wouldn't have a personality clash. She giggled while saying "Sorry boys but you just aren't my type.". As soon as she said that a man she didn't recognize walked past her and sat down at the bar. "Um sir, the bar is for Guild Members only. So I'm sorry but we can't serve you." Mirajane felt weird vibes from him. "Well then, how do I join up Mira-san?" the man asked in a low voice, "I mean sure I may use eccentric magic but if you need a multi-caster I'm your man." Mirajane gulped as he pulled out his katana "Um you have to um, talk to Master Makarov before you can join. He's right over there." She pointed at the short old man. The man got up and walked towards the master and spoke calmly "So you're Master Makarov?" the old man looked up and said "And if I am?" what shocked them all was when the man cleared his throat and said in a more understandable voice, "Well Master Makarov, I would like to request joining your Guild. My name is Lucian Kresnik and I specialize in swordsmanship, and 'mirror magic' which lets me copy the magic abilities of others regardless of the skill level needed or any other prerequisites." The man now known as Lucian said. "Well then boy, we'll take you." Makarov said and went back to chatting with Macao's team. Lucian walked up to Sariel and muttered so only she could hear "It's been awhile hasn't it 'Princess'? How have you been?" Sariel's eyes widened at his words "No way, is that you, Luce?" the man grinned "Yeah, it's me. I'm glad you're safe Sari. Now about the payment for my services 7 years ago…" she could see a small glint in his eyes "Will you cut that out? You aren't getting paid! You left me all alone, unguarded to try and play 'hero'! I was worried they killed you!" Sariel screamed at him until he brought her into a hug "Hey, I was just joking with you. I'm sorry if I had you worried or scared but my job was to protect you at all costs, not to sweep away any anxieties… but I'm glad you worried 'Princess'." He muttered "Will you stop calling me by that childish nickname? I don't know you anymore and you don't know me anymore so stop acting like we're friends!" Lucian looked down "Sorry about that Sariel, I guess I got a little carried away…" Lucian then turned around and walked up to the mission request board. "Hm, 'Rid town of wretched monsters. 200 Grand Jewels and free lodging…' seems like I'll take this one." He walked up to Mira showing her the A-Rank Request. "I'll take this one Mira-San." "You're going for an A-Rank Mission right off the bat?" The guild turned around asking who his team was. "I'm new here. As of this moment I have no team. I'll have this mission done by 5:00 pm today. So I'm off." Everyone stared jaws dropped and making bets if he will make good on his challenge.

-2:30 pm Mission Location-

"Heh, is this all of the monsters? I was hoping for more… Oh well, 173 monsters should make me break a sweat." Lucian pulled out his Izanagi and slashed downwards disintegrating all the monsters in the town at once. "Well this should be good."

-3:07 pm Fairy Tail Guild-

"Hey everyone, I'm back. What time is it?" Sariel ran up to Lucian and mumbled in his ear "3:08 pm. Show-off…" he grinned "Only for the Princess." All the other men in the guild yelled out calling him a show-off. "I told you that you were a show-off. And don't call me Princess!" He walked up to Mirajane and handed her the bounty. "Here, use the money to buy some more booze, Cana looks like she's gonna go into a withdrawal." He grinned walking away to his own lodgings until Sariel chased after him. "If you had that kind of power why didn't you use it those years ago? You had me so fucking worried! I thought you were dead for years! Because of you I wasn't able to get a lasting boyfriend because I was so hung up on a jerk named Lucian Kresnik!" "Well Princess, to be honest in those years I've earned a new name." Sariel rolled her eyes "Well what's your new name bad boy?" He grinned "Lucifer Shinikage, and now that I've gotten to the top, every King needs his Queen. So how about it? Going from Princess to Queen doesn't sound too bad does it?" She rolled her eyes. "You seriously think I am STILL in love with you? After finding you left me just to seek glory? After I almost got killed by those damn Dark Unicorn Guild freaks?" He grinned "Well if you didn't still care the conversation wouldn't have lasted this long…"

To Be Continued?

(LuciferXIII: Alright thanks to my few followers. This was a long first chapter however I would love some reviews. Good and bad. So please Review. I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this story which is why I left it at a cliffie. Well… Sayonara~)


End file.
